Golem/12
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Trwoga Miałem zamiar wziąć palto i laskę i pójść, aby się posilić czymkolwiek w gospodzie „Pod starym cebrem”, gdzie co wieczór zasiadali razem Zwak, Vrieslander i Prokop, i opowiadali sobie szalone historie; lecz zaledwie przestąpiłem próg swego pokoju, zamiar ten odpadł ode mnie; rzekłbyś, jakieś ręce zdarły ze mnie chustkę lub coś podobnego, co miałem na sobie. Czuć było w powietrzu jakieś napięcie, z którego nie mogłem sobie zdać sprawy, lecz mimo wszystko trwało ono niby coś uchwytnego i w przeciągu kilku sekund przeniknęło we mnie tak silnie, że pełny niepokoju początkowo wprost nie wiedziałem, co czynić: zapalić światło, zamknąć za sobą drzwi, usiąść czy chodzić po pokoju. Czy się kto w czasie mojej nieobecności wślizgnął i tu ukrył? Czy to był strach, co mnie opanował przed możliwością, że mnie ktoś zobaczy? Może Wassertrum był tutaj? Poruszyłem firanki, otworzyłem szafę, spojrzałem do przyległego pokoju — nikogo. Kasetka stała również nietknięta na swoim miejscu. Czy nie uczyniłbym najlepiej, gdybym bez namysłu spalił listy, aby raz na zawsze być wolnym od kłopotu? Już szukałem kluczyka w kieszonce od kamizelki — ale czy to musi nastąpić zaraz, teraz? Zostało mi jeszcze dosyć czasu do jutra rana. Najpierw zapalić światło! Nie mogłem znaleźć zapałek. Czy drzwi były zamknięte? — Przeszedłem parę kroków z powrotem. Znów stanąłem. Dlaczego naraz''naraz'' (daw.) — nagle. trwoga? Chciałem sobie robić wyrzuty, że jestem tchórzliwy — myśli zatrzymały się. W środku zdania. Szalona myśl wpadła mi nagle do głowy: Prędko, prędko wejść na stół, porwać krzesełko, przycisnąć je do siebie i uderzyć „go” tym w czaszkę, aby się aż spłaszczył o ziemię — gdy — gdy się przybliży. „Ależ tu nie ma nikogo” — powiedziałem sobie głośno i ze złością — „czyś ty się bał tak kiedykolwiek w życiu?” Nic nie pomogło. Powietrze, które wdychałem, rozrzedziło się i cięło, jak eter. Gdybym chociaż cośkolwiek zobaczył: najstraszliwszą rzecz, jaką można sobie tylko wyobrazić — w jednej chwili strach by mnie opuścił. Nie zjawiło się nic. Świdrowałem oczyma po wszystkich kątach. Nic, wszędzie tylko dobrze mi znane sprzęty: meble, skrzynie, lampa, obraz, zegar ścienny — martwi, starzy przyjaciele. Spodziewałem się, że te sprzęty w moich oczach nagle się przekształcą i wytłumaczą mi powód tej złudy myślowej, która była przyczyną dławiącego mnie uczucia strachu. Również i to nie. — Rzeczy uparcie nie zmieniały swojej formy. Były owszem zbyt sztywne, jak na panujący pół zmrok, aby to było naturalne. „Są pod tym samym naciskiem, co i ty sam”, czułem. „Nie odważają się wykonać choćby najdelikatniejszego ruchu”. Dlaczego zegar ścienny nie cyka? — Jakieś czyhanie pochłaniało każdy dźwięk. Potrząsłem stołem i dziwiło mnie, że mogę słyszeć hałas. Gdyby chociaż wiatr zaświszczał około domu! — Ani razu! Albo gdyby drzewo zatrzeszczało w piecu — ogień wygasł. I wciąż to samo naprężenie w powietrzu — bez chwili przerwy, nieustannie jak strumień wody. Ta daremna gotowość do skoku wszystkich mych zmysłów. Zwątpiłem, czy będę mógł ją przetrwać. — Pokój pełen oczu, których nie mogłem widzieć — pełen bezplanowo wyciągających się rąk, których nie mogłem uchwycić: „przeważa Trwoga, co sama z siebie rodzi się wobec nieujętego Niczegoś. Niczegoś, co nie ma żadnych kształtów, przekracza granice naszych myśli” — uświadomiłem sobie głucho. Stanąłem twardo i czekałem. Czekałem pewnie kwadrans; może „to” da się namówić, podpełznie do mnie z tyłu i będę mógł je ująć!? Błyskawicznie obróciłem się dokoła; znowu Nic. To samo, nie dające się zauważyć „Nic”, którego nie było, a jednak pokój był przepełniony jego groźnym życiem. Gdybym wybiegł na ulicę? Co mi przeszkadza? „To” poszłoby ze mną — wiedziałem z wszelką pewnością. Jak również odgadywałem, że nic mi nie pomoże, gdybym zapalił światło, jednakże tak długo szukałem zapałek, aż je znalazłem. Lecz knot świecy nie chciał się palić i długo nie przestawał się tlić: mały płomyczek nie mógł ani żyć ani umrzeć, a gdy w końcu wywalczył sobie suchotniczą egzystencję, powstał bez połysku, jak żółta, brudna blacha. Nie, ciemność była lepszą. Znów zagasiłem świecę i w ubraniu rzuciłem się na łóżko. Liczyłem bicie serca: raz, dwa, trzy — cztery... do tysiąca i wciąż na nowo — godziny, dnie, tygodnie, jak mi się zdawało, aż wyschły mi wargi, włosy się rozwichrzyły: ani sekundy ulgi. Ani jednej jedynej. Zacząłem wymawiać słowa, jakie mi tylko przychodziły na język: „książę”, „drzewo”, aż przedstawiły mi się nagle jako suche, bezmyślne dźwięki z barbarzyńskich czasów i musiałem całą siłą się namyślać, aby zrozumieć ich znaczenie: k-s-i-ą-ż-ę? d-r-z-e-w-o? Czy ja już zwariowałem? Albo umarłem? Dotykałem wokoło sam siebie. Wstań. Siądź na krzesełku. Padłem na fotel. Gdyby jednak w końcu przyszła śmierć! Aby tylko nie czuć więcej tego bezkrwistego, strasznego naprężenia! „Ja — nie chcę — nie chcę”, krzyknąłem. „Czy słyszycie?!”. Bezsilny znów upadłem. Nie mogłem pojąć, że wciąż jeszcze żyję. Niezdolny cośkolwiek myśleć lub czynić, runąłem prosto przed siebie. Dlaczego „on” mi wciąż tak uporczywie podaje tylko ziarenka? prześladowała mnie myśl, cofnęła się i wróciła. Cofnęła się. Znów wróciła. Powoli zaczęło mi się w końcu wyjaśniać, że przede mną stoi jakaś dziwna istota — stoi zapewne, odkąd już tutaj siedzę — i wyciągnęła do mnie ręce. Szare, barczyste stworzenie, wzrostu dojrzałego mężczyzny, oparte na spiralnie skręconej, sękatej lasce z białego drewna. Tam, gdzie powinna być głowa, mogłem rozpoznać tylko mglisty obłok z płowego''płowy'' — żółtoszary. oparu. Od zjawiska tego rozchodził się mdły zapach drzewa sandałowego i wilgotnego łupku''łupek'' — rodzaj kamienia charakteryzującego się dużą łupliwością.. Uczucie całkowitej bezbronności pozbawiło mnie prawie zmysłów. To, co przez cały tak długi czas zużyłem na pokonanie szarpiącej nerwy męki, zamieniło się teraz w śmiertelną trwogę i przyodziało się w kształt tej istoty. Instynkt samozachowawczy mówił mi, że zwariowałbym z przerażenia i strachu, gdybym ujrzał twarz tej fantastycznej istoty; — ostrzegał mnie przed tym, krzyczał mi to w uszy — a jednak ciągnęło mnie jak magnes tak, że nie mogłem odwrócić wzroku od tej płowej kurzawy i szukałem w niej oczu, nosa i ust. Lecz chociaż bardzo się trudziłem, opar pozostawał nieruchomy. Udawało mi się różnego rodzaju głowy nasadzać na tułów, lecz za każdym razem widziałem, że one powstają tylko siłą mojej wyobraźni. Głowy rozpływały się ciągle — prawie w tej samej sekundzie, w której je sobie stworzyłem. Tylko kształt głowy Ibisa''ibis'' — ptak o długich nogach i dziobie, z rodziny pelikanowatych; jego nazwa może być pochodzenia egipskiego. egipskiego trwał najdłużej. Kontury widziadła rozpływały się schematycznie w ciemnościach, zaledwie dostrzegalnie kurczyły się i wyciągały z powrotem, jakby pod wpływem delikatnych podmuchów, przebiegających całą postać: był to jedyny ruch dostrzegalny. Zamiast nóg dotykały ziemi nagie kości, z których szare, anemiczne mięso, szerokie na miarę pięści, odrywało się w formie dętych pobrzeży. Bez ruchu podawało mi to stworzenie dłoń. Na dłoni leżały małe ziarenka, wielkości grochu, czarnego koloru z czarnymi punktami na brzegu. Co miałem z nimi uczynić?! Czułem głucho: olbrzymia odpowiedzialność spoczywała na mnie — odpowiedzialność idąca daleko ponad wszystko ziemskie — jeżeli teraz nie postąpię właściwie. Dwie szale wagi, każda obarczona ciężarem połowy świata, kołyszą się gdzieś w państwie przyczyn (tak rozumiałem); na którą z nich rzuciłem pyłek, ta opadła w dół. Rozumiałem, że to była najstraszniejsza zasadzka. „Nie ruszać żadnym palcem” — radził mi rozum. Że też śmierć przez całą wieczność nie chce przyjść i wybawić mnie od tej męki. — I wtedy również nie chybiłbyś co do wyboru: usunąłbyś te ziarna — szeptało coś we mnie. Tutaj nie ma żadnego odwrotu. Spragniony ocalenia, spojrzałem wokoło siebie, czy nie uzyskam jakiego znaku, co mam uczynić. Nic. I we mnie żadnej rady, żadnego pomysłu — wszystko martwe, umarłe. Pojąłem, że życie miliardów ludzi waży lekko, jak pióro — w tym strasznym momencie. Musiała być już głęboka noc, gdyż nie mogłem rozróżniać ścian mego pokoju. Tuż obok pracowni zatupotały kroki: słyszałem, że ktoś poruszał szafy, wyciągał szuflady, hałaśliwie rzucał coś na podłogę, zdawało mi się poznawać głos Wassertruma, gdy ten swym rzężącym, basowym głosem wymawiał dzikie przekleństwa; nie podsłuchiwałem. Było to dla mnie bez znaczenia, jak skrobanie myszy — zamknąłem oczy. Ludzkie oblicza przeciągnęły długimi rzędami wokoło mnie. Zapadłe powieki, skamieniałe trupie maski — mój własny ród, moi właśni przodkowie. Zawsze ten sam kształt czaszki, a jak typ zdawał się zmieniać — tak właśnie wstawał z grobów poprzez wieki — już to z gładkim, rozczesanym włosem, już to w pukle''pukiel'' — wijący się lok. ułożonym, już krótko przyciętym, już w długiej peruce lub z czupryną ułożoną w pierścienie — aż rysy stawały się dla mnie coraz bardziej znajome i przybrały w końcu ostatnie oblicze — oblicze Golema''golem'' — w legendach żydowskich istota stworzona na podobieństwo człowieka, zazwyczaj z gliny, żywa lecz pozbawiona duszy i dlatego posłuszna poleceniom człowieka, który ją stworzył. Stworzenie golema wiązało się z powtórzeniem Boskiego procesu kreacji., na którym przerywał się łańcuch moich przodków. Potem mrok mego pokoju zamknął się w nieskończoną, pustą przestrzeń, w której środku znajdowałem się na fotelu; przede mną zaś znowu szary cień z wyciągniętą ręką. — I gdy otworzyłem oczy, około nas stały w dwóch przecinających się kołach, tworzących ósemkę — jakieś dziwne istoty. W jednym kole były szaty o fioletowym połysku; w drugim kole — suknie''suknia'' (daw.) — strój, ubiór. czerwonawo-czarne. Ludzie jakiejś obcej rasy, wysokiego, nienaturalnie wysmukłego wzrostu, o twarzach ukrytych za świecącymi chustkami. Drżenie serca w mej piersi mówiło mi, że nadeszła właśnie chwila rozstrzygająca. Palce moje szybko się poruszyły ku ziarnom — i nagle ujrzałem, jak postacie czerwonawego koła zadrżały. Miałemże nie brać ziarenek? Wrzenie ogarnęło koło niebieskawe; spojrzałem przenikliwie na człowieka bez głowy: stał w tej samej postawie: nieruchomo, jak poprzednio. Wstrzymałem nawet oddech. Podniosłem rękę, lecz wciąż nie wiedziałem, co mam czynić i uderzyłem w wyciągniętą rękę widma, aż ziarna potoczyły się po podłodze. Na chwilkę, tak krótką, jak trzask iskry elektrycznej, straciłem świadomość i myślałem, że spadam w bezdenną przepaść — potem mocno stanąłem na nogach. Szara istota znikła. Również istoty czerwonawego koła. Zaś niebieskawe postacie utworzyły wokół mnie pierścień; nosiły na piersiach napis w złotych hieroglifach i trzymały go nieruchomo. — Wyglądało to jak przysięga — między palcem wskazującym a wielkim czarne ziarnka na tej wysokości, na której wytrąciłem je z ręki widmu bez głowy. Słyszałem, jak na ulicy grad uderzył o szyby i głuchy grzmot przeciął powietrze. Burza zimowa w całej swojej bezmyślnej wściekłości szalała nad miastem. Od strony rzeki huczały wśród wycia burzy, w rytmicznych odstępach, głuche wystrzały armatnie, które oznajmiały pękanie pokrywy lodowej na Wełtawie. Pokój płonął w świetle błyskawic, następujących po sobie bez przerwy: Uczułem się nagle tak słaby, że drżały mi kolana i musiałem usiąść. — Bądź spokojny — powiedział wyraźnie jakiś głos obok mnie — bądź zupełnie spokojny, dzisiaj jest Lejl Szimurim''Lejl Szimurim'' (hebr.) — noc czuwania, pierwsza noc święta Paschy.: Noc opieki. Powoli burza ustawała i głuchy hałas zamienił się w jednostajne bębnienie gradu o dachy. — Moje znużenie urosło do takiego stopnia, że raczej przytępionymi zmysłami i przez pół we śnie rozpoznawałem, co się około mnie dzieje. Ktoś z koła powiedział słowa: „Nie masz''nie masz'' (daw.) — nie ma (forma bezosobowa). tutaj tego, którego szukacie”. Na to pierwszy znów cicho wymówił jakieś zdanie, w którym usłyszałem imię „Henoch''Henoch'' — patriarcha biblijny, który z racji wielkiej przyjaźni z Bogiem miał być za życia wzięty do nieba; przypisywano mu apokryficzną Księgę Henocha.”, lecz reszty nie zrozumiałem: wiatr za głośno przynosił od strony rzeki jęczenie pękających brył lodowych. Potem oddzielił się jeden z koła, przystąpił do mnie, wskazał hieroglify na swojej piersi — były to te same litery, co i u pozostałych — zapytał mnie czy mógłbym je przeczytać. I gdy ja — bełkocząc ze znużenia — zaprzeczyłem, wyciągnął do mnie dłoń, i świecący napis ukazał się na moich piersiach; napis w literach, które były początkowo łacińskie: Chabert Zereh Aur BocherChabert Zereh Aur Bocher (hebr.) — dosł.: związek wychowanków zorzy porannej. i zamieniły się powoli w nieznany mi alfabet — — I wpadłem w głęboki, bez marzeń sen, nieznany mi od tej nocy, gdy Hillel rozwiązał mi język. ----